


Waiting for Tonight

by lilcupcake03



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friends betting, Girls Night Out, Lauren's Birthday, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: It's Lauren's 21st Birthday and the girls take her out dancing, Andy has another gift in mind.





	Waiting for Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: “In the comics, Andreas and Andrea Von Stucker have an incestuous relationship, however, it does not seem to appear in the TV show, suggesting an adaption in comic history to make the backstory more family friendly.” (I learned via trivia and I figured from the show due to Dr R talking about the double DNA and I think that happens via incest - don’t quote me on that last part! 
> 
> Hasn’t anyone read VC Andrews??? (Flowers in the Attic series) If I learned anything, Incest begets Incest! Which I do not support in real life, ONLY FICTION!  
> AAAND, I’m taking liberty with Clarice's life. In this story, she never died in the first place.
> 
> THIS FIC INSPIRED BY JENNIFER LOPEZ’S “WAITING FOR TONIGHT” (HEX MOMENTOUS RADIO MIX)

Waiting for Tonight

“Come on Lauren! It’s not every day you turn 21!” Lorna said as she leaned against Lauren’s bedroom wall, arms crossed her chest.

Lauren shrugged from her spot on her bed. Beside her, Claire shoved Lauren good naturedly.

“I agree with Lorna! Let’s go dancing! None of us have done anything fun in years!” Claire agreed.

Andy popped up in the doorway, carrying Dawn, Lorna’s two year old. “What are you all gossiping about?” He asked. Lorna took her daughter back into her arms then punched Andy lightly in the side.

“Just because we’re women doesn’t mean we “gossip”, we’re trying to plan something for Lauren’s 21st birthday.” Lorna explained

“Good luck with that.” Andy said as he left the room, ruffling Dawn’s hair as he walked away.

Lauren rolled her brown eyes and tossed a lock of her long blonde hair over her shoulder. She studied her perfectly done nails. Lorna grinned.

“You’re going now just to spite him.” she said with certainty.

“Damn right.” Lauren said with a grin, 

Clarice clapped her hands. “Can I dress you up so good it’ll drive everyone crazy?” she asked.

“Yes.” Lauren agreed with a laugh and let Clarice drag her off to her and John’s bedroom, leaving a grinning Lorna to follow.

John, Marcos, Andy, and Dawn all sat around the dinner table in Marco’s apartment that was down the hall from both John and Clarice and Lauren and Andy’s apartment. After Reed’s death Caitlin moved on to help rebuild the mutant underground in Washington DC with the blessing and support from all the mutants she knew, the rest of them had decided to take a much needed break from war.

The men ate dinner and were joking about what the women were up to and how Dawn always ended wearing most of her food rather than eating it. Everything stopped however when Lorna unlocked the door and the three stopped in.

Lorna wore a deep green mini dress complete with her warrior crown, fishnet stockings, and steel toed boots. Clarice’s hair was curled more than normal and she wore a short silver dress and heels. Lauren was last as she stepped into the doorway, she took Andy’s breath away. She wore a shimmery champagne colored dress with a deep v neck and matching heels, her pale hair was in waves and nothing compared to the brightness of her smile.

“Are you guys sure you’re okay to go out like that?” Andy found himself asking before he was able to stop himself. Lorna punched his arm again.

“Out of any of the girls out dancing tonight, I assure you are perfectly safely.” Lorna told him.

“Have fun babe.” Marcos said simply and kiss Lorna soundly. Lorna then kissed Dawn’s head. 

“Be good for Papi, Dawn. Gentlemen, have a nice night.” Lorna said, leaving Clarice and Lauren to follow.

Clarice kissed John, whispered something that made him actually blush and followed Lorna.

This left only Lauren to say goodbye and she certainly wasn’t going to kiss him. She ruffled his hair, winked, and left, giving them a glimpse of her nearly backless dress showing a heart with the word “DAD” in the middle on one shoulder blade and a wolf drawn by Andy on the other.

“Ohh buddy your sister is in for it tonight!” hooted John and Marcos, laughing as Andy glared at them. He got up, kissed Dawn on the top of her head and went to his apartment. Once in his apartment, Andy went to his room where he paced back and forth. He couldn’t get his mind off of Lauren.

Living together made them feel at peace, but at the same time they kept being drawn to one another. Sitting close on the sofa, hand nearly touching, heads resting against each other. They even stopped looking for significant others, they mainly stayed within their group.

The group noticed how close Lauren and Andy had come, just on the verge of too close, but not crossing the line. They didn’t judge them knowing fenris and how it made them one. They just had a bet riding when the line would be crossed.

As soon as the women were gone and dinner was cleaned.The men and Dawn got comfortable in the living room.”So, who has tonight as the night they finally give in and do it?” John asked.

Marco looked at his calendar, “Clarice.” he said, “you know this is kinda sick right?” he clarified.

John nodded, “It is. But seriously you can feel the heat between them every time they even look at each other and they can’t help they just happened to be born as siblings.” he clarified. 

Marco shrugged, “You’re right.” he agreed and cuddled his daughter close, secretly hoping Lorna wouldn’t get into any trouble tonight. He went to put Dawn in her crib while John searched the web. 

When Lorna, Clarice, and Lauren all arrived at the club it was crowded and full of young people dancing. The girls headed to the bar and ordered drinks, starting with vodka shots. Then followed by the classic drink Tom Collins then the dancing began. Lauren ended up dancing in a cage surrounded by Lorna and Clarice.

When Jennifer Lopez’s “Waiting for Tonight” came on, a shiver went though Lauren and she knew Andy had to be nearby. Clarice and Lorna didn’t appear to notice. Glancing over her shoulder she spotted Andy at the bar, watching her. She continued slutry dancing until the song was over.

Lorna and Clarice noticed them noticing each other. Grinning at each other, they discreetly left. Lauren left the cage and headed towards Andy as Andy headed towards her. They met in the center of the club, Andy handing her a slim white box.

“Happy Birthday, Laur.” he murmured in her ear over the music.

Lauren ripped open the box and found two identical pair of black leather gloves, Lauren looked up quizzically. Andy put on his pair and grabbed Lauren’s hand. First fear ran through Lauren that Fenris would be unleashed, then she noticed nothing. Lauren slipped on her pair and stood a dark corner with Andy.

“We can touch hands.” Lauren said with delight.

“Not just hands.” Andy said with a grin as he ran his hands up and down her arms.Lauren’s eyes lit up.

Lauren hugged Andy close, “Thank you.” 

Andy kissed Lauren’s forehead. Lauren lifted her head and kissed Andy lightly on the lips. Andy stared at Lauren in shock and grinned before kissing her again, only this time with more passion. Lauren pulled Andy into an unoccupied bathroom. She back Andy against the door and attacked his mouth and neck with hers. Lauren moaned loudly as Andy’s mouth latched on her collarbone.

“I get my birthday wish.” Lauren murmured happily. She unfastened Andy’s belt and zipped, reaching into his slacks.

Andy moaned loudly as Lauren gripped him and started tugging on his dick as it got harder and harder. Lauren got on her knees, pulled out his dick and sucked it deeply into her mouth and continued more and more until Andy’s eyes rolled back and he came and she swallowed his salty come.

“I got mine and it wasn’t even my birthday.” Andy said blissfully. He helped Lauren off her knees. “I’m just sorry you were on your knees in a dirty bathroom.” he said regretfully.

“Don’t worry. I’m not.” Lauren said cheerfully. Lacing their gloved fingers together. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
